Banks capable of storing coins in stacked relationship are known in the prior art. Such banks have been provided with means for facilitating the transfer of the stored coins to a coin wrapper. For example, movable sleeves have been positioned at the mouth portions of such banks to engage the open end of a coin wrapper. Such a construction, however, does not satisfy two main requirements of coin handling devices of this type which are ease of manufacture and simplicity of operation.